


How much did you drink?

by Corny_Cornflakes



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Caretaking, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, I Made Myself Cry, Light Angst, Lust, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corny_Cornflakes/pseuds/Corny_Cornflakes
Summary: Beth wanted to spend that night alone, but when she finds Rio drunk and bleeding, she can't just leave him alone. (aka Beth takes care of drunk Rio.)





	How much did you drink?

**Author's Note:**

> My second Brio fanfiction y'all! I'm seriously obsessed with them and I almost cried while writing this.  
> P.S.: There's a reason why I'm not using his name (yet) ;)

It was probably the worst and most disappointing day in Beth’s life. Did anyone get shot? No. Did she go to jail? Also no. Did she lose everything and everyone she cared about? Once again no. But the fact that she couldn’t see her kids after work hurt her more than she expected. This silence made her crazy. If she would stay one more minute in that damn house of hers she would either have a mental breakdown or depression. Beth needed a drink, otherwise she would grab a baseball bat and destroy everything in her way, which she knew she would later regret.

Normally she wouldn’t go to a bar to get drunk on a Wednesday night, but there was nothing else she could do or wanted to do. She took that mom van of hers and drove as quickly as possible, the worry of getting a ticket not even crossing her mind. Her eyes were only focused on the road in front of her. She knew exactly where she wanted to be.

The doors to the bar were already open when she stepped out of her car. Beth wasn’t sure if her blue dress and blazer were an appropriate outfit for such a place, but honestly who cared? She didn’t plan on seeing anyone familiar in there, although she did a couple of weeks ago. It was the bar where she had a rather intimate encounter with _him_. But it was only supposed to happen once, which both made pretty clear. She still had a family and he seemed to hang out with other women. But hey, who cared? 

Beth expected to see a lot of people inside the usually crowded bar. That’s what teens were doing in the evening, right? Instead she saw just a couple of drunk truck drivers and a bartender staring at his phone. Now she felt even more pathetic, to the point where she even considered just leaving this place, but the urge to drink a lot was stronger.

 _What's your poison, huh? Like a summer rosé or something?_ The words echoed in her head. _The lady will take a crisp chardonnay._

“Excuse me, I’ll have a Bourbon on the Rocks”, Beth raised her hand to catch the bartenders attention and made her order. She noticed that the guy was kind of hot. Short brown hair, a blue shirt which highlighted his toned arms and green, alluring eyes. Maybe she wasn’t going to spend the night alone after all. When he came back with her drink, she decided to give it a try, although only being together with one (or actually two) men in her life didn’t give her the chance to learn how to flirt. But desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Hey, watcha doin’?” Beth asked with a soft smile creeping on her face.

“Working?”, the bartender replied, not noticing her interest and continuing to stare at his phone. 

“Not a lot people today, huh?”, Beth decided to play her little game anyway.

“Nope. That’s normal on Wednesdays.”

“Cool. Does that mean that you can have a break anytime you want?”, she asked, taking a sip of the Bourbon and hoping to her a yes coming out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry lady, but I have a girlfriend”, the bartender said instead and made it completely clear that he wasn’t interested in an one night stand. Or Beth.

Just like that everything became even more pathetic. At this point she just wanted to burry herself under some blankets with a whole bottle of Bourbon and never leave her house again. Maybe she should just go home and watch _The Bachelorette_ while getting drunk and crying. 

Beth decided to empty her glass as quickly as possible and left a crisp ten dollar bill on the counter, when she suddenly heard screams behind her. She quickly turned around, just to see some man dressed in black clothes beat someone. But it wasn’t anyone. It was _him_. Normally Beth would run away and drive back home. That was what every reasonable human would do. But she wasn’t thinking straight. Something about watching him get hurt made her snap.

“Stop!”, she screamed at the top of the lungs and ran over to these man, trying to hold them back. Was that a stupid move, considering the fact that it was five strong men against one suburban mom? Yes. But did they turn away their attention from him? Once again yes.

“What do you want, redhead?”, one of the man asked and gave her a threatening look. 

“I want you to leave this man alone!” She tried to seem tough, but deep inside she was scared. She was in deep shit.

Instead of doing what she asked for, the man started laughing and grabbed him by his neck. “You mean this one? A bitch like you won’t stop me from doing what I want”, he hissed and tightened his grip, starting to choke him. He responded to his actions though and punched him in his private area, starting the whole fight all over again.

“Stop! I’ll pay you to leave this bar right now!”, Beth cried out. Judging by this man’s reaction, she caught his interest.

“Give me two grand and me and the boys’ll be gone, redhead”, he stated and Beth opened her purse to give the guys what they wanted. It was dangerous for her to have so much money with her, but she wasn’t thinking straight that day anyway. Who would have thought that this much money would be useful that evening? Once all of them left the bar, satisfied with their earning, Beth turned towards him and was finally able to take a closer look at him. 

His black shirt was covered in blood stains, just like his hands and even his face. What could have pissed them off so much?

“What did you do now?”, she asked, as she was trying to get him back up on his feet.

“Why are you here, Elizabeth?”, he replied instead, refusing her help.

“That’s not important right now. Fancy telling me why you’re covered in blood?”

He finally turned his face towards her and looked her deep in her eyes. This also made her smell his breath – he definitely drank a lot.

“They got mad at me. I don’t remember shit. I just wanted to drink a little, y’know darlin’?”, he smiled, but turned his gaze away from her. There was something he didn’t want to tell her. At least not yet.

“How much did you drink?”, Beth tried to help him again, this time he gave in and grabbed her by her shoulder, trying not to trip over.

“Huh?”

“Come on, how much did you drink tonight?”, she asked again, although she knew the answer was “a lot”.

“Just a b-beer or two, don’t worry mami”, he lied and hiccupped, making Beth smell even more of his alcohol breath.

“God, let’s get you out of here”, she tried to maintain his weight leaning on her and walk him to her car, but it was really difficult. He hesitated to go with her at first, but then he followed her on his shaky legs.

“Where are we goin’? He asked, although he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was fall asleep, even if he had to do this on the floor.

“To my place. Nobody’s home anyway.” To be completely honest, Beth wasn’t in the mood for taking care of a drunk man on a Wednesday night. She was supposed to be the one getting drunk and taken care of by some hot guy, not the other way around. But for some reason she couldn’t stand the sight of him laying on the bar floor, bleeding and all alone. 

Just like that her plans for the night had changed.

It was difficult forcing him into getting into her van and fastening the seatbelt. It was almost as if she was taking care of a child, in which she luckily had a lot of experience with. Once he finally sat down in the passenger seat, Beth was able to start the car and leave the bar. For the first couple of minutes they stayed completely quiet, not even the radio interrupting their silence, until he decided to break it.

“Why were ya there?”, he asked again, staring out of the window instead of looking at her like he usually did.

“I just wanted to have a drink”, Beth replied quietly, focusing on the road in front of her. She didn’t even wait for a response from his side.

“And why’d you help me?”

Good question. Why did she help an inner-city gangbanger who threatened her, shot her husband, forced her to kill somebody and had sex with her once, although it probably meant nothing to him? Not a single reasonable woman would do that. Maybe she’s too empathetic? Or maybe it was her weird instinct? Beth couldn’t find an answer to that question.

“I don’t know”, she mumbled and gave him a short glance. He also turned his head and now looked at her, which made her notice his bloodshot eyes. Something about seeing him being completely wasted made her feel better, probably because she was the responsible one now, not him.

“Alright”, he let out a soft chuckle and continued to stare at Beth, while she turned her attention back to the road in front of her. She felt his eyes on her, which made her feel awkward and somehow _flattered_ at the same time. 

“Ya look beautiful t-tonight, darlin’ ”, he suddenly commented and couldn’t help but smile at her, which only made his hiccup come back.

“It’s the alcohol talking”, Beth replied, trying not to blush which was almost impossible. 

“Nah, I mean it. That dress makes ya look sexy. I like the color. And these f-flower… pattern thingies or whateva.” Beth couldn’t tell if he was being honest or if he just talked nonsense and tried to seduce her. Don’t they say that drunk people speak the truth? There was something about his tone and his choice of words that made her believe he actually meant them. A big smile crept over her red face she couldn’t hold back any longer, but she didn’t say anything. She just kept on driving.

The moment she parked her van outside her garage, he was already asleep. Beth really didn’t want to wake him, because it was the first time she ever saw him being so peaceful, but it was necessary. She couldn’t just leave him in the car, especially in winter.

“Wake up. I’m not gonna carry you back home!”, she shouted, hoping it would help, which of course didn’t.

“Hey!”, she screamed again and shook his shoulders hard enough to finally wake him. 

“Five mo minutes…”, he mumbled with his sleepy and annoyed voice.

“No, you’re getting up now! You’re not sleeping in my car”, she stated again, pulling his arm and unfastening his seatbelt. 

After a while he finally got out of her van, but he needed to hold onto Beth’s shoulder to not fall on the ground. His legs were too shaky to walk on his own, but she somehow balanced his body on hers and lead him to the living room, onto her couch.

“You’ll sleep here tonight”, Beth explained, while laying him down onto the soft surface and searching for a pillow and a blanket for him. He immediately made himself comfortable, not even taking off his shoes. When she came back with a cozy blanket to cover him, he already went back to sleep, although it’s been just what felt like half a minute. 

His loud snoring relaxed her for some reason. Beth somehow found comfort in watching him sleep, wrapped up in a pink fluffy blanket. She didn’t even think about all the stains his blood and dirty shoes would leave on the sofa. He was so peaceful, so calm, so _innocent_. 

She sat down next to him for a while, just staring at him and thinking about everything they’d been through. Who would have thought that their lives would cross their paths? Beth certainly didn’t, not in a thousand years. But there they were, not able to avoid each other for longer than a week. Their lives were now connected and neither of them could change anything about that. 

After a moment she finally decided to take a look at her phone. It was 1:17 AM. Shit, when did it get so late? Beth usually went to bed at 10 PM and if she didn’t, she always fell asleep at around 11 PM watching old _The Bachelorette_ episodes. She needed to finally get some rest after such an intense day.

Beth quickly brushed her teeth, watched off her make-up and put on some comfortable pajamas. Once she finally laid down on her bed, she felt the exhaustion kicking in. She almost immediately closed her eyes and doze off…

… but the sound of her bedroom door opening woke her back up. The red numbers on her alarm clock showed her that it was 3:36 AM. How come she couldn’t get a good night’s sleep in two months? But once she heard footsteps approaching her, Beth sat up and switched on her night lamp just to see _him_ standing right in front of her.

“What the hell are you doing? Go back to sleep”, she whispered, but it was loud enough for him to clearly understand what she just said.

“I don’t wanna sleep alone”, he replied, throwing himself on her bed next to her. He was still wearing his dirty clothes and shoes.

“Get up! I don’t want any stains on my bedsheets!”, she yelled at him, but with no effect. He didn’t even move a little bit. She had to literally pull him out of her bed, until he landed on the floor, a quiet groan leaving his mouth.

“If you’ll take a shower, I’ll let you sleep with me.”

The words made him immediately get up, or at least he tried to. He held onto the drawer and pulled himself up in one rapid move, but he quickly lost his balance and almost fell on the ground again. 

“Don’t cha worry, I’ll take a sh-shower for ya mami”, he stated in a very serious tone, but Beth knew exactly that he wasn’t able to wash himself alone because he would either destroy something or he would hurt himself even more. Beth sighed and grabbed his hands, leading him to her bathroom. “I think you’ll need my help.”

He just smiled at her statement and happily followed her, although he wasn’t completely sure in which way she would help him.

“Take off your pants”, Beth suddenly commanded and turned around to look into his eyes. She could see his amusement by this whole situation, although he was still totally wasted. Something lit up in his dark, bloodshot eyes the moment those words came out of her mouth.

His right, shaky hand moved to the zipper of his jeans, finally pulling them down after struggling with them for a while. She was watching him the entire time. 

“Now take off your shirt.”

Now both his shaky hand grabbed the bottom of his black shirt and pulled it upright, stopping halfway because he lost balance once again, but Beth was there to help. She pulled the shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Besides his boxers he was fully naked. She didn’t even notice that her hand were still touching his muscular chest, until he finally said something.

“And… what now?”, he whispered in her ear, his warm breath against her neck, which spread goosebumps all over her body. 

“Get into the shower.”

He did as she said. His hands held tightly onto the curtains while he stepped into the shower, Beth following him right behind. She was still in her pajamas, but she honestly didn’t care. She would just change her clothes later. Turning on the shower and lifting the head down from its stand, she let it find the right temperature.

“D-Did it hurt when ya f-fell from heaven?”, he mumbled, and her eyebrows furrowed, worried gaze meeting his eyes, but his lips were curled into a smirk.

“ ’Cause you’re like… an angel. You’re l-like, really pretty. So, so pr-pretty”, he continued, biting his lips to suppress the laugh trying to escape his lips.

“Are you using a pick-up line on me?” Beth couldn’t believe what she heard and almost let out a laugh herself, but managed to leave it at a soft smile instead.

“Is it workin’?”, he asked, placing one hand on her hip, trying to pull her closer. 

“Not today.” Beth interrupted their moment with a warm spray of water in his face. He would have fallen down, if he didn’t held onto her. Handing him the shower head afterwards, he held it gently, eyes fixed on her as the water sprayed onto his stomach, dripping down his sides and soaking his boxers.

“You’re so lucky I care for you”, Beth mumbled, watching him trying to watch himself with water only. 

“Ya- ya care for me?”, he asked as he took the soap she held out to him and rubbed it against a wound on his stomach. He let out a quiet hiss, with implicated that it still hurt. Beth didn’t answer his question though. Instead she took the bar of soap back from him and started to wash his body herself.

“Don’t put it on the wounds. I’ll take care of them later”, Beth smiled, a grin breaking out on his cheeks to match as she took the shower head from his hands, wetting his hair and reaching for the shampoo. Balancing the device on her shoulder, the water ran over her, soaking her from head to toe as he was, the foam in her fingers smearing across his shoulders and torso as she did her best to clean the sticky residue from his body. 

Leaning forwards, he let his forehead rest against her shoulder, letting her clean him down, relaxing into her touch. “Will shamp… hur?” With furrowed eyebrows, she leaned back, gazing at him as he sighed, features rested in gentle bliss. “W-Will you sh-shampoo my h-hair?”

Popping the bottle open, closing joy filled eyes, he let out a soft moan as she lathered his hair up, fingers scratching over his scalp lightly and massaging away the stress of the days he always had.

Clearing his hair of suds, Beth ran a bit of conditioner through his short black hair. Switching off the shower, she let it dangle behind him as she stepped out, his eyes still closed and a dopey smile on his face. Peeling the wet pajamas over her head, she wrapped a towel around her body tightly, helping him from the shower and helping him strip, handing him a towel.

“I’ll get you some sweatpants”, Beth stated as she left the bathroom and made her way over to Dean’s closet. Her husband would have killed her if he knew that she gave the guy who shot him one of his pants. But Dean wasn’t there, and neither were the kids.

Making his way to the bedroom, he let himself flop down onto the covers, water dripping from the tips of his hair onto the fabric, but she couldn’t find it within herself to care about the little things. He was there, save and sound. Beth could feel his eyes on her as she searched through the drawers, finally finding something for him to wear and throwing it at him. “Put these on.” 

He just picked up the sweatpants from the floor and tugged them up his legs, falling over as he did, but luckily landing on Beth’s bed. They were far too big on him, almost sliding down his hips, but at least he was wearing something. 

Dropping the towel, Beth opened her drawer and grabbed a pair of fresh panties, when she suddenly felt someone’s hands on her hips. She jumped up, and it astounded her that the man could still sneak silently while fucking hammered. “I like it w-when you w-wear panties.” He pressed his lips to her sensitive neck, his smile evident against her skin and she pushed her arm back into him, disconnecting him from her body as he whined, watching her pull the underwear up her legs.

With a pout on his lips, he took another step towards her, her hand coming up to his bare chest, fingers splaying out across the muscles there and she pushed him backwards, his legs hitting the edge of the bed as he tumbled backwards. “Whoo!” He grinned, settling back on the covers and letting her straddle his lap, his large hands finding her thighs squeezing tightly.

“Not tonight”, Beth made clear as she left his lap and laid down onto the bed next to him, one of his hands still on her thighs.

“B-but ya look so good in those panties”, he protested, trying to pull her back closer to his body, but with no success. Beth got up instead, threw a negligee over her bare body and left the bedroom, leaving him alone.

“Where ya goin’ ?”

“I said I was going to take care of your wounds!”, she yelled from downstairs, searching through some boxes to find her first aid kit. Although she wasn’t a doctor or a nurse, Beth had some experience with cuts and bruises, mostly because of her kids who loved to injure themselves at the playground. After she finally found what she was searching for, she returned to her bedroom and sat down next to him, taking a wet wadding and cleaning his wounds.

“Ouch!”, he suddenly cried out, throwing his head against the pillow underneath him. “I’m sorry, but this needs to get done”, Beth explained, continuing to press the waddle against his bruises and holding him down with her other hand. 

“T-That hurt!”, he groaned again, this time grabbing her by her arm and holding on tight. 

“Next time don’t get into fights while drunk”, she mocked, taking a fresh bandage out of the first aid kit. Beth felt his body tense up every time she touched him as she was wrapping the piece of cloth around his wounds, of which he had plenty. She really enjoyed touching his strong, muscular body, even in an innocent, non-sexual way. That feeling never occurred to her when with Dean, not even when they were young.

“Alright, you’re good to go!”, Beth exclaimed the moment she had finished his treatment and put away the first aid kit. Bandages were wrapped around his left arm and stomach and a single band-aid covered a cut on his cheek. For some weird reason she was really turned on by this sight. 

His dark eyes suddenly met hers, focusing on her exhausted face. Even then she looks unbelievably beautiful. “Th-thank you”, he whispered loud enough for Beth to hear it, moving his hand from her arm to her waist.

“Get some rest”, she replied with a small smile forming on her lips and moving her head towards his to place a small kiss on his forehead. It was short, but the soft sound that escaped from him the moment their bodies met just showed how much impact it had on him. He always tried to act like a tough gang-leader, but even he had a sensitive, emotional side only Beth could summon.

But she needed finally some rest too. Beth laid down on her bed right next to him and tucked herself in under the soft sheets, closing her eyes. He immediately turned to face her, putting one hand over her hip and pulling himself closer to her warm body. Both enjoyed this moment more than they expected. There was nothing sexual or flirty about that touch, but the fact that they were both here, safe and sound, relaxed them more than they wanted to admit. So they fell asleep, their bodies against each other and his breath against her neck.

The sound of the alarm clock suddenly woke them both up. Beth completely forgot to turn it off the night before, because there were no kids or shitty husbands to take care of anyway. Annoyed by the loud sound it was causing, she threw the alarm on the floor, which probably broke the device. At least the room was filled with silence again.

“Mornin’ “, a soft voice greeted Beth from behind her, tightening the grab around her hip. “Good morning, how did you sleep?”, she asked, turning around to face him and looking him directly in his eyes. She could see very clearly that he was hungover. 

“Better than usually, although the headache is killin’ me”, he replied with a smile, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Beth loved it when he touched her face as if he wanted to feel every contour of it.

“Do you need some more rest?”, she asked, her eyes still focused on his. The sun shining through the window made his eyes light up. They were the type of brown that was like a sweet chocolate. The chocolate that melts at the slightest bit of the heat from love, or happiness. But that chocolate can also grow hard from the cold harsh reality that is apparent in this world. 

“Nah, I’m good, but how about I make you a cup of coffee?” His offer was too good to be declined, but Beth didn’t want him to leave the bed. She didn’t want to either. What she wanted was for both of them to stay in each other’s arms, enjoying it as long as possible.

“No, please stay here with me Rio”, she begged, running her hand up his thigh and giving him a small smile. But something suddenly changed – his eyes. His expression lost its softness and playfulness, while the color of his eyes changed to black, drilling into hers. She had never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them. Then she realized what just happened – Beth said his name around him for the first time. Was it even his name? So far it was only a theory, or even more like a mystery she didn’t feel the need to solve. 

The seconds passing by felt like eternity. What was he thinking? Was he mad, surprised, _aroused_? If he could only say something, anything, to break the painful silence.

But he didn’t. Instead he closed the small space between them and _kissed_ her. It felt like soft rain on a summer evening. It felt like an explosion of the best flavors in the universe all at once mingling together and creating the best taste and sensation she’d ever felt. It felt like she wasn’t in her own body anymore and she was in another universe floating. It felt like she could get lost forever in Rio and she wasn’t really sure how, but she was, and it was only through kissing. She never felt this way before. 

His hands were cupped around her face, which seemed to be his favorite place to touch her. Hers on the other hand were stroking his back, feeling every single move of his muscles. After a while of passionately making out, Rio shifted his body to sit on top of her, already hard and impatient for what was going to happen next. This time needed to be even more special than before.

While she focused on getting rid of his sweatpants, he took his time to analyze her body from the bottom to the top. He didn’t have the opportunity to take a close look at her naked before. Beth felt his eyes on her, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable when she remembered that she was wearing nothing than a pair of panties. Having four kids didn’t help her body to look better, no matter how much Pilates and Yoga she tried. Would he still like her, even with her imperfections?

“You’re so beautiful, darlin’ “, he whispered in her ear, shaking his legs out of the baggy pants and throwing them on the floor, sitting fully naked on her lap. Beth tried not to blush from his words, which was impossible. He wasn’t drunk anymore. He actually meant what he said. Beth cupped his face and kissed him to make her stop think about his words, at least for now. What she wanted at that moment was him inside of her, making her scream from pleasure.

Shortly after, Rio’s lips started moving further down, sucking on her neck and collarbone. It was her favorite spot. She could lay all day long on that bed and get her neck kissed by him. After a while a quiet moan left her mouth, making his cock even harder than it already was, although he thought it wouldn’t be possible.

Rio couldn’t wait any longer. He ripped the panties off of her body just like that night in the bathroom. He traced a single finger around her wet entrance, while his lips moved even further down to suck on her nipples. At that point her moans became even louder. Dean could never make her scream from pleasure by not entering her, sometimes not even when he did. But _Rio_ … he made her heart race with the tiniest movement of his body.

“ _Please_ ”, she cried out, the impatience driving her crazy.

“What do you want me to do, _Elizabeth_?”, he asked, adding another finger to slowly rub her clit. He wanted her to beg for what she wanted. He wanted to hear her say it. He needed her permission, _acceptance_. 

“I want you to fuck me”

Rio didn’t need more. With a smooth movement he pushed his hard cock inside of her, making her cry out. Beth almost forgot how good he felt. Rio started off pretty slow, burying himself a little bit deeper every time to get her used to it, but he quickly increased his tempo, making her moans louder and more intense at the same time. It felt so unbelievably good to feel her warm body on his.

His thrusts became harder and harder, to the point where Beth buried her nails in is back, probably leaving some marks on his body. He didn’t mind though, he wanted to be reminded of this encounter for as long as possible. Besides, seeing her falling apart because of him only turned him on even more.

Both wouldn’t last for much longer. Rio was hitting her at the perfect angle, rubbing her clit and sucking her neck at the same time, while he also couldn’t hold back his orgasm anymore. Beth was running her hands through his short hair, not allowing him to pull away from her. When it finally happened, they came almost at the exact same time, making him fill her up and her body shake like crazy. No one ever made her come so hard.

He stayed inside of Beth until both their breaths and hearts slowed down. She couldn’t believe that Rio could make her feel ever more satisfied than after their bathroom sex, but it turned out she was completely wrong. She would definitely not be able to walk properly for the next few days and she would have to hide all the hickeys on her neck and breasts. But just like him, she didn’t mind the marks left on her body, because she wanted to be remembered of the sex for a very long time.

“Thank you”, he suddenly said once he was able to breath properly again. 

“For what?”, Beth asked, not sure what he was referring to. It felt nice to hear these words coming out of his mouth though.

“For taking care of me”, Rio explained with the softest voice Beth ever heard him use and placed a single kiss on her forehead. It was short, but the sound that escaped from her the moment their bodies met just showed how much impact it had on her. She always tried to act like a perfect suburban mom, but even she had a strong, reckless side only Rio could summon. 

They stayed in bed, curled up in each other’s arms and cherishing each other’s presence, until they fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I finally finished it! And I can't wait for 2x09! Also I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes. English isn't my mothertongue and I'm still learing.  
> With that being said thank you for reading my fanfiction and I really hope that you'll like it! Please leave me some feedback (good or bad) so I can improve my writing :)


End file.
